stolen hearts
by masterminion
Summary: Sly meets a man while incognito for a new hiest and finds him a bit unusual SLASH WARNING SLY/OC i rewrote the first chapter review and tell me if i should do it to the second
1. the gym

**Welp I rewrote this because of the clunky writing bugging the shit out of me  
**

"alright... Sylvester, is it?"

Sly cleared his throat and smiled uncomfortably. "um... I go by Sly but, yes. that is my full name."

The snow marten behind the desk flipped through his papers a moment. he glanced over his clipboard and looked wide eyed for a moment then he wiped it away and returned to a serious countenance. "Alright so why do you want to work as a trainer here at Tyger Timmy's Gym,"

Sly chuckled and reviewed his plan one more time. 'Silent alarm system with due note,' he formulated a response that would sound real enough and get him the job. 'Open with a joke,' "would it hurt my chances if I just said I needed the money?"

He earned a chuckle. 'Chalk up one,' "But in all seriousness I would like to help people achieve fitness and maintain it, for the sake of their health and the eyes of those around them,"

He outright laughed at that. 'Chalk up two,' "Alright since I like you so far, all you need is to be fit enough to qualify." he led sly out of the office into the currently empty workout room still smelling vaguely of sweat. "I'm assuming your forte isn't strength building,"

He commented his eyes lingering on Sly's frame . "Not exactly,"

Sly merely nodded "Alright then stamina will be very necessary and you will be running for more than an hour at a time several times a day leading cardio classes, so you will need to prove you are up to it and run at a full sprint for at least an hour on this treadmill,"

"Alright then easy enough,"

"They usually say that,"

Sly stepped on and Damian began slowly cranking up the speed. Soon it was at fifteen miles per hour. Sly smirked at the man keeping up easily. Damian smirked back and turned the machine up a bit more. The earphone hidden in his hat crackled with static. "How's it going Sly? Anything going wrong? Is he suspicious?"

Sly internally rolled his eyes and waited till Damian returned to his office. By that point Bentley had become frantic. "Sly! Sly! Are you okay! What's Wrong?"

"Nothing Bentley. I'm fine. you do realize people actually know I'm here? I can't talk when they are in the room or I'll look insane,"

"Oh... sorry,"

Sly rolled his eyes again and chuckled. "Anyway Sly I wanted to go over the plan one more time,"

"Isn't that clunky and expositional,"

"What?"

"Never mind,"

"Anyway remember that if you don't get that job we won't be able to find out the location of the employee hangout so we can steal the cache of stolen money and goods stored by several mob bosses,"

"That was crappy dialogue,"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

fifteen minutes passed and Sly soon was sweating and panting but, he was far from his limit. He had run longer and faster from one Carmelita fox. He sighed a bit remembering his time at her side. It had been sweet while it lasted but not too long after his impersonation of amnesia she lost her passion her eyes wandered from him she wasn't in love with him. But she stayed, feeling responsible for his lack of true memories. He decided against caging her. He left her his signature note on the bed, it had read;

_'Dear Carmelita,_

_I remember... And I know you want to be free. i see your wandering eyes. I here your talks with your friends. i'm deeply sorry for lying about my memories but it was the only way for me to get close. I hope you have a nice life and, that I get to see you again. Even if it is down the barrel of a shock pistol. you are and always will be my first true love. there will never be another girl like you. I truly enjoyed our time together and I will always remember you._

_Love, Sly Cooper_

he had watched he read it and he saw a tear and a smile. He could swear she looked at him when she said "Thank you," He nearly laughed when he saw her leap up hunt down her shock pistol, and try to bring him down. They had encountered since then, in the fashion they used to. Sly flirtatious and clever. Carmelita harsh and business like. But he found that none of her shots seemed to find their mark and none of her intense faces of disgust were quite as real. He had moved on as had she last he heard she was married. The memories still stung but he found solace in his friends. Damian walked back in the room and raised an eyebrow. "well you don't even seem fazed,"

"Like I said easy enough,"

his smirk leaped back onto his face. Damian chuckled snagging a plastic bottle from a mini-fridge in his office. He tossed it to Sly, who caught it effortlessly taking many large gulps then dumping some onto himself in an effort to cool himself. Damian glanced back at him his eye lingering on him once again. For the first time Sly actually noted the marten's appearance. He was tall and slinky but working in a gym showed he wasn't bulky or anything but more just... godly... 'wow did I just think that...? eww,' his fur was white and Grey the hairs ticked darker at the end. His face hands and feet were darker period the ticking going from Grey to black. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black wife-beater he lacked shoes which was peculiar but he seemed nice.

Once sly was at the thirty minute mark he was about to quit. Not because of the exercise because of Bentley's relentless chatter. "so you'll need to make a lot of corrections once you step on the beam but you do that all the time right?"

Sly couldn't respond seeing as Damian had joined about five minutes ago and was racing along the moving fabric of his own treadmill next to Sly's. Sudden inspiration gripped him. "hey. Do you mind if I take my shirt off?"  
Damian shook his head and, with that Sly removed his navy shirt and his hat with it just as Bentley said. "don't you dare Sly!"

The silence was bliss but soon Sly grew bored. "so what can I expect in terms of clientèle?"

"to be honest we get a lot of freaks but there are a few cuties."

For a moment Slay wasn't sure if him and Damian had exactly the same standard for 'cuties' judging by the eyes crawling down his body. Suddenly Sly felt Very uncomfortable being eyecandy for another man. And suddenly regretted removing his shirt. The buzzer rang drawing Damian's attention long enough to poke the button turning it off.

Sly decided to give the man a reason to stare at him. He hopped to the front of the treadmill the squatted while being carried back then as he reached the back edge launched himself backwards into a flip landing perfectly on his feet. Damian applauded loudly a look of astonishment on his face. "well I guess you could teach gymnastics as well."

He consulted his clipboard writing something down. Then he took sly to a space covered in blue mats. "alright can you do the splits?"

"yes,"

"... care to demonstrate,"

"oh duh,"

Sly gave a small smile and breathed in. he then breathed out as he simply slid down into a split as easily as one would sit in a chair then grinned at Damian. Damian whistled and wrote again. "you seem very, _flexible_,"

The honey smooth tone he put on the last word made Sly shiver and squirm uncomfortably. "well that tears it you're hired,"

"really?"

"sure why not it's obvious your overqualified for our gymnastics instructor position and that is just what we need. plus we a few clients will pay to have a trainer help them push through their cardio workouts,"

Sly stood shook hands and smiled. "welcome aboard."

**alright so i hope that's better people and i lengthened sly's note to carmalita  
**


	2. i hate the gym

**Two updates in one month it's amazing sorry again fans I just kinda don't do well with consistent... anything anyway enjoy R&R all that jazz blah blah blah by the way if I misspell Murry's name blame spellcheck**

Sly kicked his feet up on the coffee table, watching the hilarious spectacle in front of him. Bentley sat in his wheelchair his face redder than green. Penelope stood before him holding a flash drive and a few dvds that I'd rather not describe. Her arms were crossed and, the expression on her face was one of lividness. "sweetie can we talk about this in-"

"No! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I... umm... I'm sorry?"

"you damn well better be! What is it am I not good enough?"

"No no no no not that you just don't seem to be very... enthusiastic,"

Sly decided to leave In order to grant Bentley some relief from the eyes prying into his pitiful situation. Despite Murry on the couch providing Penelope encouragement and, munching popcorn. Sly returned to his room glanced at the clock. 'first day at work in an hour... work... that's weird,' Sly shrugged of his disdain for and honest days work. And changed into a more appropriate attire for a workout a simple tank top gym short combo and walked out into the sunny California air. He simply jogged to the gym it not being far from the safehouse. When he arrived it was closed and had two hours until it opened. He entered and soon found Damian lugging weights onto the racks littered about. "ah! You're here. this is the fun part. putting the weights back out,"

Sly groaned, 'this is going to be a long day' Sly was quite right in that assumption. In a mere two hours out of six he was ready to quit. He lie on the mats pantin already having shed his shirt and gone through six water bottles. Damian squatted next to him. "Well now you get to start your workday,"

Sly groaned and got up. "Look on the bright side,"

"What would that be?"

"We get to spend the next four hours together,"

Once again Sly regretted removing his shirt and searched for something to change the subject with. "shouldn't we open up?"

Damian snapped back into the real world and smirked. Walking off drawing a key from his pocket. The next few hours passed easier as most of what sly did was help people stretch and encourage them to run or do a few more push-ups. The worst part of it was constantly feeling Damians eyes crawling down his body. By the end of the day he was eager to go back to the safehouse and play some video games with Murry. As he walked toward the door he was stopped by Damian. "hey Sly mind if I talk to you?"

Sly was immediately apprehensive to go anywhere private with him still vaguely feeling his eyes watching his every move. Despite being anything but comfortable with it he followed Damian back to his office. As soon as the door was closed and locked Damian grinned wide. "did you just assume I wouldn't recognize your name?"

Sly cocked his head and acted as confused as he could but, he knew exactly what he was talking about. "i don't know how you didn't see your wanted poster on the telephone pole outside"

'_Shit_' "honestly your a master thief didn't you expect someone to have seen the most wanted list?{"

"well I'd better make my escape,"

Sly leaped up diving for the door. "Wait! I don't want to take you in,"

Sly paused as his hand hit the doornob. "what?"

"i don't want to take you in and I think I know what your looking for,"

"... I'm listening,"

"i want to join you and get that money. I know they keep it there but there is nothing I can do and I've wanted a change of scenery for quite a while,"

"...I'm still listening,"

**whelp there you goes sum mor stuph (I feel like dolan)**


	3. be gentle it's my first

**I am only putting this up because I have an obsessive urge to put an AN every chapter**

Sly smirked at the role reversal his feet up on the coffee table. He was staring at Damian who was in an armchair in the safehouse. Damian squirmed under his gaze and decided to break the silence. "umm... so what's gonna happen here?"

Sly brought his feet to the ground. "You just have to prove that your qualified,"

Damian smirked at his reference. "How will I do that?"

"How did I?"

"Well you demonstra- oooh! I get it now,"

"I just need you to help me nick a little priceless artwork to liven up the dusty old place... until we sell it for big bucks but, you know, that's a given,"

"Not really..."

"Moving on the museum has security cameras, guards, lasers, spotlights, and after a few incidents of my fault being spotted one feisty fox,"

"What fox?"

"Moving on there will be a massive risk of getting caught killed or injured. Do you realize this?"

"duh,"

"And if that happens we will attempt to break you out but if we fail you will be charged with attempted escape,"

"Awesome,"

"Alright Bentley pound the plan through his skull a few billion times so he doesn't mess up,"

The chair-bound turtle shot him a glare. "alright you need to get in through..."

Two hours of repetition and nasally tangents later they were on the roof of the museum of art. "That sucked,"

"Tell me about it,"

The pair tied a thick rope around the ventilation pipes. Sly opened the skylight and tossed the rope down. A nasally voice chimed in their ears. "alright you have ten minutes once you get in there after that the guards will clue into the forced shut down of the system, got it?"

they both responded with a simple grunt of confirmation. "Are we just gonna shimmy down?"

Sly grinned ear to ear. "Nope,"

He stood in front of the marten and, wrapped his arms around him tightly. "what-"

Sly jumped into the skylight plummeting towards the ground. He pulled a string hanging from his shoulder deploying a parachute with his symbol upon it. Damian nearly screamed but managed to stay quiet. They eased onto the ground and sly released Damian who nearly kissed the ground. "Asshole!"

"Yup!"

Sly crouched and crept across the open floor to a roped off exhibit. He ducked under the rope and lifted the priceless masterpiece off of it's pedestal, the second it was removed an alarm blared and red lights activated, casting an eerie glow onto the world. "run for the door!"

The pair rocketed into the hallway reaching halfway to the exit when a blue gloved fist rounded the corner slamming into Damians forehead. He sprawled onto the floor and groaned. "Oh! If it isn't Ringtail!"

the familiar fox raised a shock pistol lining it between his eyes. "My my Carmalita your right hook certainly still knocks them dead,"

"But your puns seem to have gotten a little rusty,"

"Touché foxy,"

With his not so clever pun stated Sly leaped forward just over the startled officer's head. As she reeled to keep her gun sighted on him he ducked and slipped silently to the right, lifting Damian onto his shoulder and dropping a note he had written earlier for her. Not quite how he wanted her to get it but what the hell. He managed to lug the unconscious man back out of the now bristling museum and back to the van. The door flew open and Bentley peered out as did Murrey. They but gasped seeing Damian on Sly's shoulder. "Relax. Foxy caught him in the face he's fine,"

They both sighed as Sly climbed in. soon with Murrey's insane driving they were home and Sly lay Damian on the couch. "The blueprints said nothing about pressure sensors. They were detailed blueprints that simply omitted that crucial detail. The shoddy work of engineers these days!"

Sly rolled his eyes and focused on waking up the marten on his couch. He shook his shoulder but only got grumbles. He tried again and this time Damian reached out blindly for something to hold. He found Sly. He pulled on Sly's shoulders catching him off guard and bringing him down onto his chest. Sly had been standing over him and in his attempts to regain his footing somehow managed to achieve a laying position. It was quite a site to see. Sly was now laying on a couch being cuddled close by an unconscious man. He immediately turned bright red it showing through his Grey fur. Bentley who had seen the incident burst out in laughter soon followed by Murrey. Sly attempted to leave the sleeping man's grasp but found that it held firm. Sly hated the gym. He struggled and squirmed but couldn't get free. "Murrey Help me out,"

"no way Sly this is too rich,"

"I swear to god Murrey,"

"Bentley get Penelope she'll love this,"

Bentley rolled out of the room and returned with his rodent wife.

"-and he can't get out,"

Penelope began laughing harder than he had ever seen her laugh. "oh I have to get a picture of this,"

Sly sighed and struggled a bit more but found it useless. Soon he grew tired and realised he wasn't getting out 'till Damian awoke. He sighed frustratedly, And decided to get some sleep. He found himself in the dark after the others had there fill of making fun and left him in Damian's surprisingly strong arms. he sighed and shifted slightly. Damian groaned and held him a bit tighter burying his face into Sly's back. sly shivered and found himself enjoying the situation. he shook his head slightly. 'never think that again,'

despite his self chastising he found himself relaxing into Damian's grip. 'just get some sleep sly. you're just tired'

**I just thought that since I haven't updated in quite a while I'd do a ton when I got the chance**


	4. wake up call

**I hate mondays a wise man once said that.**

Damian awoke with a start, the Raccoon still in his grasp stirred but remained sleeping. He glanced at the clock. 6:43 A.M. A little red version of him popped up atop his chest beside a flowing white robed one. "Oh come on just snuggle close. He put you here why not enjoy it,"

"No you know better than to assume you should wake him and do the right thing,"

"Oh! shut up you holier than thou douche,"

The tiny Devil raised his pitchfork and swung it into the angel's face. He proceeded to savagely beat the tiny angel into a pulp. Tiny screams of pain resounded out into the room until they fell silent. He turned and gave Damian a thumbs up and a grin. Damian smirked and pulled Sly a bit closer as the both of them vanished. He responded by grumbling and throwing his own arm around Damian and burying his face into Damian's chest seeking warmth in the chilly morning. Damian lay his head just above Sly's, breathing in his sent. He soon drifted back into sleep.

Sly's eyes fluttered open and for a moment he lay still in the embrace. He yelped and scrambled back, thudding against the floor. Damian roused and looked around. "Can't we just snuggle for a while... what happened?"

Sly blinked a he remembered the situation and sighed. "My head hurts."

"Well that tends to happen when you get clocked in the head by a woman with a hand like a brick."

"Ah. That explains a few things... Why were we cuddling?"

"I was trying to wake you up and you have freakishly strong arms and a tendency to reach for something to hold while you sleep,"

Damian chuckled and blushed. "Your telling me you couldn't escape a sleeping man?"

"Shut up!"

"No need to get defensive... Seriously am I just the hulk or something?"

"Apparently,"

"Nah the hulk isn't this beautiful,"

Sly rolled his eyes and climbed to his feet. Murrey poked his head out of the kitchen. "oh the lovebirds are awake! Would you like to share a plate?"

They both snatched up throw pillows and flung them at Murrey who dodged back into the kitchen, giggling. Sly strode into the kitchen to sights of bacon sizzling, eggs in the pan and, hash browns alongside said bacon. Penelope and Murrey scurried about the kitchen each tending to a different bit of the process. Currently Murrey was setting the table and Penelope was flipping hash browns. Sly made a theatrical moan of pleasure. "mother of god that smells good,"

there came a knock on the door and Sly slumped a little. "no don't all rush to get it at once,"

He trudged to the door and opened it. "what! your interrupting brea-"

he saw a very large burly police officer on the other side of the door. He eyed Sly and gave that reassuring smile that all police seem to have. "hello I'm not here for you. I'm looking for a criminal and was wondering if I could go through your back yard. He seems to be jumping fences,"

Sly resisted the urge to laugh and allowed the officer through only then did he see the three others behind him. One being a certain fox. She simply walked by and winked at him passing by as if she didn't know him. After a good thirty minutes of tension and fear the officers left each in their own patrol car. Carmalita paused at the door. She turned back into the house and locked eyes with sly. "I just wanted to tell you I have a baby on the way actually about three months in I look fantastic don't I?"

Tis earned a pause from Sly. She had only been with her husband about two months. Actually Sly was with her thre- "Well you're not usually one to pass up an opportunity to hit on me,"

Sly shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "I try to avoid the easy targets. Hey just like you with a shock pistol,"

"Keep in mind ringtail I still have one on my belt,"

"I mean your the most attractive sharpshooter there ever was,"

"That's better, by the way next time I see you I'm taking you in,"

"Duly noted,"

"See you later Ringtail,"

with that she strode out of the house. Sly sighed as he watched her leave. "Well that was truly depressing,"

The gang glanced around looking for a distraction. Their savior came in the form of a rumble from Sly's stomach. "Well I'm famished how about you guys?"

They all agreed and sat down to a hearty breakfast. Soon after they all groaned having stuffed themselves full of the delectable vittles. Bentley wheeled in having skipped breakfast on this day. "This one was a bust guys,"

"What?"

"The mobsters caught wind we were in town and uprooted,"

"So we came here for nothing?"

"Essentially,"

Damian shrugged and smiled. "Well at least you got a new addition to the team right?"

They all nodded their agreement. "Well I already have our next safehouse found in england,"

Damian perked up. "I love england. I'm a huge fan of British television,"

They were soon packed up in the van. Damian saw each of them excluding Murrey draw a device or game of some kind. Bentley had a laptop. Penelope was playing Murrey's game. Sly had a mobile dvd player in his lap. Damian glanced at the movie and smirked. "Is that Doctor Who?"

Sly looked up and nodded noticing Damian with only his thumbs to keep him occupied. "We have a few hours 'till we get to the airport and stow away... would you like to watch with me?"

Damian smiled and scooted closer. Sly plugged in a pair of earphones and handed one to Damian who leaned on him to get a better view. Sly paused and leaned against him as well. He puzzled as he felt the bout of depression loosen it's grip. He scooted just a bit closer.

**Thar you go i'll keep this up if I can i wub you guys :)**


	5. just weird

**Yesh I skipped a day but I did a double day so it evens out and anyways I did this one with tips from a close friend who doesn't seem to like saying things directly.**

From the outside the situation would seem incredibly odd. Murrey looked very nervous, his meaty hands gripping the steering wheel. He was glancing at the mouse in the back who was wiggling and squirming violently. Murrey was sweating like a pig and his driving had gone from insane to downright ridiculous. "Those are genuine leather seats. Don't pee on them!"

"I forgot to go before we left!"

Sly and Damian had long since abandoned the dvd player and were merely observing the spectacle before them. The still resided quite close, Sly's head leaning on Damian's shoulder. The turtle was barely able to hold in his laughter. His laptop was still open on his lap connected to a small webcam which he held up, aiming it straight at his wiggling wife. Murrey tore down the road and shot off the Highway into the rest stop nearly flinging Bentley's laptop with his sudden halt. Bentley shot him a glare and checked his precious device for damage. Penelope shot out of the van like a bullet zooming straight into the girls bathroom nearly knocking over a woman. Sly looked up and realised he was practically draping himself on Damian. He blushed and leaned back away coughing awkwardly. Damian noticed not long after Sly and did his best to avoid eye contact.

Sly nearly leaped out of the van to escape the awkward silence. He strolled over to the bathrooms and thanked the stars it was a row of one person rooms. He sat on the small porcelain throne which he found available and ran a hand through his hair shakily. 'get it together... why did you let that happen?' he shook of his distress and distracted himself with the carvings upon the walls. Whoever had taken a knife to these poor stucco walls had a lot to vent. Sly chuckled as he saw a pair of carvings. "CARLSON WUZ HEAR"

the butchering of the English language was immediately followed by "CARLSON IS A MASSIVE DUMBSHIT"

Sly drew his own pocket knife and scratched at the wall and, after a hand cramp and a few nicked fingers, he observed his own quip. "SAID THE GUY CARVING A WALL TO CALL SOMEONE STUPID"

He left the room and climbed back into the van ,after a very relieved looking Penelope, and reclaimed his seat. He glanced back over to Damian who gave a sheepish smile. 'aah what the hell!' he returned the player to his lap and patted the cushion closer to him. Damian grinned and scooted close taking a single earbud.

**Several Hours Later**

Sly found himself awake in Damian's embrace once again. Bentley was chattering with Penelope excitedly. "What's going on?"

They both jumped at the sudden voice and then glanced between each other and Sly. "What?"

"Nothing... anyway Penelope and I found first class tickets on thiefnet. No question's asked,"

"Great! how will we get them?"

"The seller is in a safehouse in between here and the airport. We'll pick them up on the way,"

Sly wiggled free of Damian's grip managing to escape. He leaned over the leather wrapped chair, Searching through the pile of bags just behind his seat. After the sound of repeated zipping and unzipping he victoriously pulled a large blue blanket into view. He lay back down next to Damian and tossed the blanket over the both of them. Damian immediately snaked an arm around him once again and Sly got the strong suspicion that he was still awake... and a strong surprise that he didn't care. He moved into the embrace, finding comfort in the strong arms wrapped around him. A contented smile crossed his face.

**Two More Hours Later**

Sly and Damian Stood at the door groggily alongside Penelope. "Why did we have to come again?"

"Because I'm a terrible hand to hand fighter so I need others with me in case this guy is some creepo,"

"But Murrey would be better for that,"

"Oh quit whining you can cuddle more when I'm have the tickets,"

They both blushed bright red and looked away from each other. "We weren't cuddling!"

"Well let's see you had your arms wrapped around each other and you were laying down... I think that defines cuddling,"

"... Shut up..."

"Smooth comeback Sly,"

Penelope knocked on the door and waited. Soon a large white goose with wide green eyes peaked around the door. He was adorned in a set of raggedy old clothes and, seemed to peer into their souls. He stared at them for quite a while seeming to expect something of them. "Umm we came about the tickets?"

He didn't respond for the longest time and finally opened the door wide enough for them to pass. He led them down a small hallway with walls covered in paintings of bread or unsettling self portraits. Even his paintings seemed to stare at their every move. Soon they were sitting in a living room with couch cushions that seemed to be goose down. Sly looked around half expecting to see something jump out at him. The Goose went into another room and returned and offered each something amber and obviously strongly alcoholic. None of them dared to drink. He began rummaging through a box tossing things about the room. A large bat nearly hit Damian in the head. the large creepy goose sent a large loaf of mouldy bread rocketing out an open window of his modest house. Soon the large man drew a smaller shoebox which after a short ruffle through was revealed to contain the tickets. "we agreed on a price of two-hundred per person,"

"umm yeah..."

Those ended up being the only words exchanged throughout the whole visit to the creepy house. After the exchange of a large wad of bills and some sheepish smiles they shuffled out the door and closed it behind them. Penelope did her best to inconspicuously rush away swearing that she could see him looking at them through the curtains. The pair of thieves behind her trudged back to the van and climbed in sighing at being forced back into the sticky leather seat. Sly occupied himself with twiddling his thumbs for the relatively short trip to the airport. He sighed aloud. 'this is just... weird'

**omg stuff!**


	6. red rover

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I won't take Sunday off like I planned to make up for it.**

The plane is the most boring incredible advancement ever created by people. For an incredible triumph of form and function sitting in one for six hours is tedious. The in flight movie was some pop-star biography dreck, so it didn't help much. Sly sat in a comfy seat but even a recliner couldn't be sat in perpetually. He was fidgeting constantly as was Damian. They sat with Penelope in between them who was sitting with her nose in an aeronautics manual. Bentley was drawing blueprints in the row in front of them and Murrey sleeping next to him occasionally falling into leaning harshly on Bentley. The worst part was the three lizards behind them looking altogether shifty... not that the band of thieves didn't look a little dodgey. Soon Sly and Damian decided to ignore the stewardesses advice and begin moving around the cabin. They began playing red rover which with two people ended up as a game of try-and-get-over-here. Soon Sly slipped unnoticed into the surprisingly roomy overhead compartment. After Damian was having trouble holding in his laughter as he watched sly pop out and slap one of the female rabbits pacing the rows upon the buttocks, then shoot back into the compartment. He did so several times getting Bentley slapped twice. Much to Penelope's amusement.

As Sly and Damian resumed their red rover (much to the chagrin of the staff) sly tried to zoom directly forward and leap over him. But as he approached there was a momentary crackle of the intercom and a indistinct mutter sounding like seatbelt. Interrupting the meekly voiced pilot was a slight jolt in the plane causing Sly to, instead of leaping over Damian, tackle him to the floor of the plane. As they approached the ground Sly landed atop Damian and, once they hit they were forced to mash their lips together upon the floor. It took moments for them to realize what had actually happened. And once they did it took moments more to realize that they should pull away. After Bright red blushes scoldings and at least twenty minutes of constant teasing and cracks from the gang things settled back in.

The lizards all stood simultaneously without any waning and stood in the middle of the rows. They each drew a handgun from their jackets and aimed them at random places in the plane. "This is a hijacking! everyone put your hands up where we can see them!"

After a smack to Murrey they complied. And after a moment they saw the sky martial stand to draw his weapon. It was ill advised. He soon had three lumps of lead embedded in his shoulder chest and leg. As he lost consciousness the three decided to do something useful. After one of the hijackers strode down the corridor and into the cockpit to perform the actual hijacking the band made their move. Sly and Bentley reached from their seats the ones nearest to the plane jackers. They ripped the guns from their hands leaving them unarmed. Sly leaped from his seat gripping the lizard by the loose skin of his neck and slammed his head into the compartment above. The other simply stood stunned. Murrey reached across Bentley and simply grabbed the scaly skull and flicked his wrist down sending the man crashing facefirst into the ground his head making a thud and soon snores sounded from his throat. Sly crept silently into the cockpit finding two unconscious pilots and a panicking maniac.

Sly cursed loudly startling the man who jumped violently. Sly grabbed him by the throat and dragged him out to the aisle and slammed him into the ground. "Stay!"

Murrey removed the gun from his hands while Sly looked around. Then an idea struck him. "hey Penelope. Do you know how to fly this bird?"

"duh!"

"then get you but in the cockpit so we don't crash or something the auto pilot is on but they have some reason to be up there,"

Penelope rolled her eyes at his ignorance and rushed to the cockpit. He looked at Damian. "wanna play red rover?"

**that!**


	7. dreams

**Prepare for some mindfreaking... (not really just a little cinematic cliché)**

Sly bounced off the bead, it's springs screamed their protest. He growled playfully grinning up at the marten who had thrown him. A pair of strong hands pinned him to the bed, which screamed yet more at the added weight. Damian smashed his lips against Sly's kissing him forcefully. Sly kissed back moaning into the liplock. He smirked and rolled over coming out on top and shoving Damian against the bed. Sly pulled away and they exchanged grins. Sly dropped back down including tongue in the session of swapping of saliva. He felt Damian's hands moving his shirt up. He pulled away only long enough to send the article of clothing out the window. He returned to the passionate kiss, his tail wrapped around Damian's thigh. He felt his hands up Damian's stomach and chest, removing his lover's shirt and sending into the bush alongside his own. He felt Dorian's hand rest on the button of his pants. There rang out a loud buzzing.

Sly's eyes fluttered open and he groggily swung an arm that smacked into the clock beside his bed. The silence was only broken by his own heavy breathing. He ran his hand through his messy hair wishing the recurring dream would stop... or at least be less appealing. He sighed and sat up setting his feet on the floor. He meandered down the hall and walked towards the sound of television. He entered the kitchen in which the T.V. Was. This safe-house had an annoying lack of a living room and shortage of bedrooms. He had barely convinced the gang to stick Damian with Murrey. He surveyed the scene on the television and chuckled. It was a newscaster interviewing the gang about being heroes. "well Donna we saw the hijackers and just well, did something. If we hadn't people could have died and I know I wasn't going to let that happen,"

there was a murmuring of agreement among the gang. "well one more question. Who exactly are you?"

Sly grinned and sat forward in his seat. "well to be honest... we are a gang of master thieves and we were going to steal from a museum here in london,"

The anchorwoman sat in her chair stunned. "And now we are going to beat a hasty retreat seeing as one Carmalita Montoya Fox will be here in three... two... one..."

All of the moved at once headed for the exit door as a shock pistol shot whizzed by where Sly's head once resided. The footage cut off and there was a cut to another announcer displaying an image of Sly's face. "thiss gang is the most wanted-"

the T.V. Was flicked to a channel featuring cartoons to which Murrey squealed. Sly sat down at the table and looked around Dorian was pouring cereal bentley was eating a bowl already poured while reading through a newspaper. Penelope was sitting in front of an empty bowl pouring over the same aeronautics book. Sly sat watching the screen it was some purple cat bear thing and a tall blue guy talking about cooking. A bowl was set in front of him and he looked up to see Damian smiling at him. He nodded his thanks and picked up the spoon in the bowl taking a bite of the fruity rings. He smiled an marveled at how pleasant the morning turned out to be. Damian set a cup of coffee next to the bowl in front of Sly as well as a bowl of sugar and a spoon and, a carton of cream. Sly paused and raised an eyebrow at the treat of breakfast but shrugged it off. He shoveled more gay cheerios into his mouth chuckling at the antics on the screen. After he consumed his breakfast he stood deciding to go out on a walk. "Bentley could I have some cash?"

"why don't you just pick some pockets?"

"but I don't feel like it,"

"deal,"

Sly sighed and retrieved his cane from his room and changed into a quick disguise. It was nothing more that some wash out facial fur dye turning his face brown and a pair of sunglasses and a black hoodie. He was stopped in the hallway by Damian. "i was wondering if you could give me a lesson in picking pockets?"

Sly bit his lip in contemplation. He glanced at the hopeful face begging for a yes. He sighed and nodded. "Go get a disguise on,"


	8. a quick lesson

**Okay not quite five but give me slack its a difficult thing to maintain writing like this... for me.**

Sly stood before the busy street corner prepared to display the skills he had explained extensively. He only taught him so thoroughly so he wouldn't have to dodge the cops. There was a bustle of people milling about the square. The perfect place for a pickpocket to strike. He sat for a bit longer sipping on a fancy sweet coffee. Something with white chocolate and macadamia. he set his cup on the table next to Damian's and walked into the throng. He intentionally bumped into as many people as possible, reaching into each persons pocket with hands nearly undetectable. He returned with an assortment of wallets and three full money clips. He folded up a pair of hundred dollar bills found in two wallets and dropped them into the tip jar with a nod to the owner of the coffee shop. He sat into the chair at the table. "Alright Damian give it a go,"

he took a swig of delectable gourmet coffee and smiled as he saw Damian step out into the throng as well. He watched him as closely as he could and he saw him reach into easy pockets. Baggy pants had plenty of space to snag a few bucks from. Then he saw him nonchalantly pluck things from purses, be they bills or wallets or those tiny mini-purses that you put inside of purses. (WHY MAKE THOSE!) he returned with a four wallets, some loose bills and two tiny purses. He grinned but frowned when he looked back at sly who was now wearing a necklace and a ring that were on Damian. "Don't get cocky bud you got me in strength but I have finesse,"

Damian rolled his eyes and counted the spendable cash the had so far. "Wow! $734... and who says crime doesn't pay?"

he grinned at Sly who smirked back. "I do!"

they both froze as they heard the familiar Spanish voice. "Hands up thieves!"

They slowly rose and placed their hands on the backs of their heads. They fox stepped out of the crowd and picked up a blue leather wallet placing it back In her pocket. They both chuckled at the irony before a shock pistol poked Sly's face. "Oh by the way Carm,"

"What?"

without an answer sly whipped his hand out lightning fast and pushed the gun barrel skywards. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist as a reflexive shot flew through the air towards the clouds before the pulsing ball faded from view. She fought to pull the weapon back down but sly managed to slip it from her fingers before she could train it on him. She swung her unoccupied hand at his head but the blow was caught consequentially draw Carmalita very close. "Gotcha,"

with this he relinquished her and bolted into the crowd. Damian looked back and forth between sly and the dazed officer until she looked up and glared at him. He immediately bolted. Soon they lost her and Sly stepped into an alley. "Ahh! That's always refreshing. A nice flee from the police,"

Damian chuckled but paused a moment and all mirth dropped off his face. "We left the money there."

Sly chuckled this time and opened the satchel at his waist revealing the thick wad of cash. "correction _you_ left the cash there."

Damian sighed with relief and smiled. "so where to?"

"wanna go buy some expensive crap for no reason?"

"you read my mind."

After hours of pacing around from store to store and two more close calls with officers of the law they sat in some fancy cafe with barely any patrons. It was very articulate and decorated with dim mood lighting and random maps and scenic photos and posters on the walls. Sly leaned back in his seat next to a rather large collection of shopping bags across from Damian who sat next to a similar pile. "Well that was fun."

"Yeah..."

an awkward silence hung between them and Sly hunted for some way to break it. And glanced across the table to see Damian staring at him again. He shifted an flushed as he felt Damian's gaze even after he looked away. He almost shouted hallelujah when a waiter approached the table. "Hello what can I get for you? we have a couples soup special if your interested."

there was a moment before they realized what the waiter said. Sly began reddening so dark he looked like a furry tomato. Damian was merely cracking up. "I- um... we're not... like that..."

the waiter raised an eyebrow and apologized and fled after their orders were taken. Soon enough the silence returned hanging about them like a fog. They ate in silence Damian had a rather large salad and Sly a simple sandwich. Soon enough the silence was to much for Damian to bear "so how long have you been a thief?"

Sly glanced around and, finding no invasive ears, turned back to Damian. "you really shouldn't just blurt that out in public."

"Oh! Right sorry..."

"But to answer you question I was born a thief just like my dad and his dad before him, and so on and so forth."

"Wow that's amazing."

"Yes I am."

Sly smirked and Damian rolled his eyes with the awkwardness broken they finished out their meal quietly. Soon Damian sat back and sighed picking bits of food out of his teeth with a fork. "you want to head back to the safe house?"

"No I have a better idea."

"and what is that?"

"just follow me this will be fun."

**derp I hate this chapter but you might have liked it next one will be better**


End file.
